Tails' Unjust Karma
by hollowry
Summary: Sonic's arrogance causes inreversiable damage.
1. Chapter 1

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 1

Sonic never quite understood why Tails tinkered with his devices so much. To him they were infernal; somehow Tails saw the world in them but soon he'll see how really infernal they are.

"There was Tails again tinkering away, working on his planes and his inventions. Where does he see the fun in it?" Said Sonic to himself.

It was hard for Sonic to tell what Tails was doing to the x tornado. He would use a wrench here, screw driver there. Twist a knob, poured some kind of liquid into the plane.

"TAAAAILS," yelled Sonic."

"AHHHHHH," bellowed Tails as he fell back anciently spilling the gasoline canister on himself. (His fur soaked it up like a dry mob.)

"SONIC! How many times do I Have to tell you don't scare me like that when I'm working, it's dangerous."

"HA HA HA HAa, I got you bad tail's."

"Well, yeah I guess you're right. Ha ha."

"Come on Tails this place is so boring, let's get some chili dogs."

"Alight Sonic, just give me a minute to clean up."

"No way, would you really make me wait around for you to do such a stupid thing, besides you can dry in the sun."

"Right again Sonic. How do you always know the best solution to a problem?"

"Simple Tails, I'm the hero. I can do no wrong. Man\ , what would you do without me?"

"I don't know Sonic. I sure owe a lot to you, if not everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 2

Sonic ran so fast it was hard for Tails to keep up. Despite how fast he whipped his tails around he was always behind. There was a time when their speed was matched, but now Tails spent more time in his shop than he ever did. He even had to emit to himself he was getting weak, maybe Sonic was right about him spending too much time tinkering with his toys.

"Yo , Sonic wait up. You're going too fast."

"Damn Tails you're killing my grove. You better make like a tomato and ketchup." Sonic snickered to himself; "I'm so funny, why am I not more famous?"

Tails hated being a burden on Sonic. He didn't want to cause him problems. He had to push himself harder. "I'm sorry; I'll try to go faster."

By the time Tails made it to the chilli dog stand it looked like Sonic already stuffed his face.

"It's about time you made it." Said Sonic.

"You're just too fast for me Sonic." Said Tails. He felt his stomach growl. "OH! Right I guess I'll have two chili dogs please. " The man behind the counter held out two chili dogs. Tails took them.

"Boy have I worked up an appetite." Tails licked his lips.

Suddenly Sonic snatched one out of Tails hand.

"Sorry Tails but you only get one. I'm placing you on a diet. You've been too slow lately. I guess this extra one is for me. "

"Good idea Sonic. I should learn to discipline myself more like you."

Sonic shoved the chilli dog into his mouth. "MMM mm. That was good." Sonic knotted to himself in approval.

Tails felt proud to have such a great friend like Sonic. On the way back to the shop he could feel hunger pains in his stomach but is was alright; he was on a deit now thanks so Sonic's hero guidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 3

At the shop Sonic was laying down on the couch.

"Awe, nothing is better than relaxing. Don't you think Tails?"

"Right Sonic! But I think I might weld some parts on to the X tornado."

"There you go again, fooling with your toys. I'm telling you, you're wasting your time."

Even though Tails was his friend, Sonic sometimes felt embarrassed that he knew him.

Tails felt like an idiot. "I'm such a loser what's wrong with me." He said to himself. A tear began to form in his eye but he held it back.

Tails placed on his welder's goggles and gloves. Safety first he thought to himself. Then he went to light the torch.

Sonic was awaked by a most unnatural scream. A child's scream filled with unknown pain. He caught the glow of the torch in the corner of his eye, but when he went to look in its direction…

The horrific scream came again. "KAAAAAAHHHHW"

To Sonic's utter disbelief, He saw Tails whole body engulfed in fire. Sonic as if in shock could only repeat to himself, "no way… no way… no way…"

Sonic watched in horror as Tails painfully frolicked around. Still in a blaze Tails fell to his hands and knees. He let out one last scream.

"KKAAAAAHHHHWW!" so terrible if you heard it, you could never forget it. Then Tails collapsed. The flames slowly died out.

Sonic could only stair. "Why didn't you lisen buddy. Why didn't you lisen."


	4. Chapter 4

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 4

Tails awoke from the worst nightmare he had ever had in his life. He dreamt he was on fire. The pain was so real. His voice ripping apart from his screams. The burning smell of his fur and flesh choking his breath.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream. I hope I'm not running a fever."

Tails felt funny, like somehow he was floating but simultaneously he body felt so heavy. He focused his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in a large glass tube filled with green liquid.

"gasp!, I'm in Dr. Egg man's lab"

Floating in the vat Tails banged on the glass. It's no use; he was trapped. How would he get out? Where was Sonic? He needed him now.

Tails heard something like water draining through pipes. The green liquid elevation lowered to the bottom of the vat. Tails feet touched the ground. The vat door opened to let him free. Tails stepped out and fell face first to the ground.

"That was stupid. Oh, I feel kind of loopy."

Tails stood.

"I can't believe I'm in Egg man's base. How did I get here? I hope Sonic is ok."

Tails scanned his surroundings. In front of him a long hall, behind him the vat.

"I better get moving before things get really bad."

Tails took a few clumsy steps. Like he was walking with a new pair of legs and his tails felt like they were no longer balancing him out.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly a loud-speaker came on.

"Good morning Tails and how do you feel today?"

It was Egg man!


	5. Chapter 5

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 5

"I've got to get out of here!" Tails said to himself. "I'm not scared of you Egg man. It's gonna be a piece of cake escaping here."

Tails went to fly but shot straight up banging into the ceiling and fell back down to the ground.

"GO HO HO HO." Laughed Egg man.

Tails didn't know what drugs Egg man gave him but he could still feel the effects. They most have been strong because he had no recollection on how he got here. His body felt so strange.

Egg man's voice over the speaker, "How does it feel Tails?"

"This is nothing. I can already feel the effects wearing off." Yelled Tails.

"HO HO HO. Oh Tails how naïve you are."

"You don't intimidate. I will find the exit"

Tails started to walk. His feet felt like lead. They were slow to come up and they would stomp down like metal bricks every time he stepped.

"I have to be strong like Sonic." Tails kept pushing forward.

Load-speaker, "Tails what's the use?"

"I can do this." Just one foot at a time. I can do this.

"Give up Tails."

"No! I'm going to try harder for Sonic." The idea of Sonic's wonderful friendship drove him to press on.

"HO HO HO. You really think you can leave."

"I can do anything I put my mind to." Something wasn't right.

"Poor Tails how little you understand."

"I SAID YOU DON'T SCARE ME." Something wasn't right.

"Something wrong Tails. HO HO HO."

Tails felt something rising up in him. He began to feel overwhelmed. Like he needed to cry.

Egg man's cold dark voice, "It's all coming clear now; isn't Tails."

Tails tried to retort, but somehow all he could do was let a whiney sob.

"Damn! Egg man must be using nerve gas" Tails said to himself.

Load-speaker, "Silly Tails you are just making it worse for yourself."

"I won't listen to you," Tails said in a low shaky whisper.

Tails took a step; let out a sob. Tails took another step; let out another sob. The process repeated; Step sob, his pace began to speed up. Step sob, He was over coming it. Step sob.

"I can do it." Tails whispered, beginning to cry continually as he walked.

"Tails stop lying to yourself. It's even beginning to embarrass me."

Tails was scared and never felt so mad in his life. Who does Egg man think he is? He can't stop me. Tails let his anger out.

"FU#K ya...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tails clasped upon his knees, fell to his elbows. His face in his hands, he wailed. Tails intense rage suddenly turned to unbearable sorrow.

Egg man's voice over the load-speaker again, "Now now Tails. No point in crying over spilt milk."

Tails screamed and rolled back and forth on the ground in agony.

"OH GOD. OH GOD. MY BODY. IT'S...metal."


	6. Chapter 6

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 6

Tails awoke, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness it was just a bad dream."

Lying in bed he felt frozen or was he numb.

"Now I'm sure I have a fever. My dreams have been so vivid; almost like a hallucination….It was just a bad dream. Right?"

Tails started to worry. He jumped out of bed and flew to the bathroom. He was hesitant to look in the mirror but slowly stepped up.

Tears started to run down his face. He wiped them away. They most be tears of relief because it was that exact same face he knew all of his life.

"I wonder why I'm crying. It was just a bad dream."

_(BUZZZZZZ)_

"Sounds like back feed from an intercom."

_("Tails? Wake up Tails. It is time for your first day of training.")EGG MANS VOICE_

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Tails, as the bathroom began to spin and blur. Everything turned green and he could see bubbles floating up. He found himself back in the glass vat.

Tails most have been in shock. His emotions seemed dry. Thank goodness.

In this state, he passively examined his body.

Metal claws where his paws should have been. His feet had the shape of a Jika-tabi, a split toed boot. His tails were only a couple of inches in diameter but still the same length.

Maybe my new body isn't that bad, Tails thought. I could probably out run Sonic now.

"Sob…sob..sob… Who am I kidding? I can't live like this….Someone please take me away from here."

Load-speaker, "Quite Tails! Pay attention. We have to test your combat abilities. "


	7. Chapter 7

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 7

The liquid drained from the vat and the glass door opened to what appeared to be a dome with a circular floor. Tails stepped out. His balance was still clumsy.

The shock must have left him because he slowly fell to his knees, bent his head down and started to cry. To his own dismay, it didn't bring any relief. There was no tears.

Tails thought he could hear the sound of his weeping but it wasn't weeping. It was the sound of screeching metal trying to reproduce the sound of his fox vocal chords.

"I can't even cry."

Dr Egg man roared over the loud-speaker, "I demand you stop this foolishness at once. I am sending in the first attack bot.

A robot hovered down from the ceiling in front of Tails; shaking with anticipatience for battle.

Tails body felt no pain as the floating droid knocked him about. He didn't have the will to fight. He just remained limp as the bot sped at him. It hit him hard sending Tails flying through the air and smashing into the wall.

"Curses!" Yelled Egg Man. "Both of you robots are useless. The sewers aren't even good enough for you, so consider yourselves lucky. I hope you rust down there."

A laser shot out of somewhere knocking the attack bot to the ground. Then the floor began to open up from the center in a spiral direction.

As the floor disappeared into the walls Tails body fell into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 8

Tails fell into a giant water pool. His roboticized body sunk till hit a hard floor. The pools current slid him left and right across the floor.

Eventually he slid to the center of the floor, where there was a large open drain; it sucked him in. Tails terrified, grabbed the edge of the drain. Claustrophobia was setting in.

"NO, No, NO… anything but this."

Tails got sucked down. Blackness engulfed him. Panic set in, if he had a heart it would be beating a million miles per hour.

He let out his metallic scream.

"KKKKKKKKKK "

Then there was darkness; then there was nothing.

Tails awoke in his own bed. His body restored back to normal.

"But how?" I can't believe this."

Tails did his happy dance.

"YAHHHOOO!"

Tails hugged himself feeling his fur between his fingers.

"I never thought I could miss my coat this much"

Suddenly a noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was making a snack. Tails smelled chili dogs.

"Oh boy my favorite!"

Tails went into the kitchen and there he was; Sonic.

"Oh Sonic I'm so happy to see. I had the worst dream ever; where I was roboticized. It was so bad. I Swear I'll never tinker with my toys again."

"Good to hear buddy!" said Sonic while chewing on a chili dog.

"Boy Sonic I sure am hungry. What do you say? Can I have one?"

"No problem Tails."

"Yeah!" Tails could feel his self drooling.

Sonic began to hand it over then pulled it back.

"Wait a second Tails. Robots can't have food. Too Bad" Sonic took one bite. "OHH it's so good. Too bad Tails."

"Wha… wha… wha… what did you say sonic."


	9. Chapter 9

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 9

Tails awoke in a pile of toxic waste and sewage. He was somewhat in a stupor. He blankly stared into the distance. His dreams swirled in his mind as he recollected them.

"Why do they torment me so?"

Tails would have felt sad but his sorrow was used and dried. Anger filled in his mind. He needed a release. Something seemed to move in the corner of his eye. It was the attack bot still injured from Robotnic's laser blast. Words buzzed out of the bot.

"Maintenance required… maintenance required… maintenance required…maintenance required… maintenance required… what did I do wrong."

Tails stared at the attack bot. It looked hurt. That would make it an easy target. Tails felt so down lately he needed a pick me up, he needed something to kill.

He started to whip his tails around. They spun faster they he could imagine. He hovered like a helicopter out of control, but he kept his focus and gained some lateral balance.

Tails took aim at the attack bot. He bolted himself forward. Still clumsy with his movement the hit wasn't direct but only grassed the bot; making it spin like a top through the waste.

"DAMN IT!" screamed Tails.

The attack bot buzzed.

"Maintenance required… maintenance required… maintenance required…maintenance required… maintenance required…why…"

Tails slowed his speed and swooped in for another attack. Direct hit but it wasn't hard enough. The attack bot only slid.

"Maintenance required… maintenance required… maintenance required…maintenance required… maintenance required…I only obeyed."

Once again Tails swooped in, this time hard. He hit the attack bot dead center. Its body shattered into bits. Among the pieces a little bird flew out. Tails metallic screamed.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY."

Tails flew up and snatched it out of the sky. The bird cheeped furiously. Tails squeezed his hand till he heard the sound of a crunch. The bird stopped its chirping; only letting out a single peep ever 3 or 4 seconds.

Tails stared at the bird the bird, when suddenly his humanity returned to him. He gasped and let it go. The bird fell. When it landed in the sewage it let something out light a scream before the toxins melted it away.

Tails knew he did something wrong, but he couldn't help but feel passively about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 10

Tails flew through the sky. With his new-found speed he couldn't help but find it fun. Despite all that went wrong the last few days.

Tails flew in the direction of the work shop. He needed to talk to Sonic; he needed answers.

Tails landed by his shop. He walked through the front door. Memories of all the good times he had here came back to him but now he wonder if there was anything good left for him.

Surveying the area, he saw his things . They made him feel warm inside but he soon brushed those sensations away.

"Warmth is just a lie. The world is nothing but cold."

Still he stared at the X Tornado. Then he saw it; the spot on the floor. A scourge mark with burnt organic material; that thing, that stain was part of him left over from the fire. At least the part of him that used to be fur and flesh.

"I was always careful. How could this have happen?"

It all came back to Tails. He was fueling the X Tornado. Sonic surprised him making him fall back and spill the gas on himself. Sonic was so impatient to head out, he refused to let Tails clean himself. Later that day Tails was using the welder. A single spark flew and hit him. Then his body lit on fire.

"There most of been gas residue left on my fur. Sonic, this was his fault."

Tails didn't know how to feel. Sonic was his friend but still he wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't him. Also how did Robuttnic get his body?


	11. Chapter 11

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 11

Tails awoke again, back in his normal furry body. He wasn't the least excited. He knew it was just a dream; another lucid dream created by his roboticized body.

He heard sounds of someone rustling. He got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. There was Sonic making chili dogs.

"Hey buddy! Breakfast is served."

"Sonic, I don't want to see you now."

Sonic vanished into the air. Leaving Tails alone in the kitchen. His nose picked up the scent of boiling chili on the stove. Even though Tails no longer required food his dream belly rumbled.

"Well maybe these lucid dreams aren't so bad."

A grin came over his face.

"Well free food is free food; even if it is, just a dream."

Tails felt like forever has passed since his last chili dog.

"I'll test the chili first. I bet it's the perfect flavor."

Tails leaned over the pot. The smells of the fumes boiling up was divine. Without restraint he dipped his face in to guzzle it down.

As soon as his head dunked under he could feel the overheated chili scorch his flesh. He fell back flat on the ground screaming as blisters and boils rose up and popped on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. WWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY"

Tails awoke on the ground in his work shop back in his metal body. He pounded his fist so hard to the floor it made a hole. He started pacing furiously.

"Why… why… why…why…why,why,why,why,why?"

Then he heard someone outside. They were at the door. The door creaked as it opened.

It was Sonic!


	12. Chapter 12

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 12

Sonic stared at the robot.

"Badnic!"

Sonic hurled at tails with a spin dash. Tails flew out of the way.

"So you're quick but not quick enough." Said Sonic.

Sonic spun dashed again. Tails dodged. It made Tails mad. He could no longer stand Sonic's impatience. He always attacks first and never bothers to ask questions.

Tails flew at Sonic. He got a decent hit that knocked Sonic back.

"ENOUGH SONIC! It's me Tails."

"Tails? But you're a machine."

Sonic clenched his fist.

"Robotnic. I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"What are you talking about Sonic?"

"Tails please understand. Your body was destroyed. I had nowhere else to go. He said he could fix you but I didn't know he meant this.

"GRAHH! SONIC when could Egg Man ever be trusted? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Tails swooped at Sonic for the attack. Sonic got knocked to the ground. He got back on to his feet.

"Tails stop. I'm your friend. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

"You made me spill the gasoline on myself. You made me rush without properly attending to it and you handed my over to Robotnic. Your the reason I caught fire. I have nothing left. My compassion, my innocence, my life is gone"

"Tails, you're talking like a crazy person. We can fix this. There must be away."

"Just like you to avoid blame. Well this time you will have to answer to what you done.


	13. Chapter 13

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 12

Tails beat Sonic till he was unconscious. Tails tried to kill him but he couldn't make himself do it. Sonic was still his friend. Tails in his lament flew off.

Sonic awoke in a bed with bandages wrapped around his browses. When he opened his eyes he saw Amy staring at him.

"Ah! Amy what's going on?"

"I found you beat up at Tails work shop."

"Tails? That's right. Tails must be stopped at all costs. He's gone insane and he's been roboticized."

"Tails roboticized! Oh no!"

"This is no time to worry. We need to take Tails out fast and now. Call the team.


	14. Chapter 14

Tails' Unjust Karma

Chapter 12

Tails felt bad for what he done. He returned to the work shop. Sonic was gone.

"He must ok. At least I hope he's ok."

Tails hung around outside and thought about how things use to be. He wanted things to return to normal and maybe they could. He could get use to his new body. Ask Sonic to forgive him. He could still tinker with his toys and not worry about staying in shape. Tails missed working in the shop. His inventions and Sonic is all he really needs anyway. Tails found himself humming something with a pleasant tune. He kind liked the way his metallic voice sounded.

Then Tails saw Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Team Chaotix.

"My friends! I can't wait to greet them and tell them I'm ok. They must be so worried."

Tails flew towards them. With a new found excitement.

Sonic's voice rang out.

"There he is stop him before he kills us."

Tails tried to speak. Tried to say stop; wait I'm your friend, but before any of that could happen…

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow's kick sent Tails hurling at Amy. She swung her hammer like a bat hitting Tails. Pieces of metal broke off were sent flying.

Tails was knocked about by all the members. His body was almost scrap metal. He managed to fly up into the sky one last time to try once again to make communication.

Sonic's spin dash knocked him to the ground. Tails body was so broken he couldn't move.

Sonic spoke. "Let's take this hunk of junk and melt it down."

Amy spoke. "But Sonic that's Tails there must be some way to bring him back."

"There's nothing we can do. Tails is gone." Said Sonic.

Tails tried to speak but when the words came out all that was sounded was…

Maintenance required… maintenance required…

"How gross. The sooner we put it in the incinerator the better" someone said.

"I can't help but feel bad" said Amy.

Sonic spoke.

"Don't worry about it. No point in crying over spilt milk."

{FIN}


End file.
